The Black Arrow
This is the page for Tobias Church, who has been known by various names such as Arsenal, The Whale and now The Black Arrow. He has been a respective member of Team Arrow, but is ultimately a Green Arrow villain. He also has conflict with Batman and Black Lightning. History Tobias Church was born in Algeria on the border of Ghana. Nobody knows who his parents were, as they left him at birth. As a child Church was taken in by Tobias Whale who named him after himself and taught him how to fight with a various variety of weapons, including Knuckle-dusters, Flamethrowers and a bow-and-arrow. He would not let him use a gun as he was concerned that it might backfire and kill Church instead of the person he was aiming at. When Church reached his 18th birthday, he was not able to survive alone as he had spent too much time weapons training to be taught how to get on in life in general. So since Whale left him to go in search of Black Lightning, Church resorted to killing people and taking stuff from them to get what he needed and wanted. He often threatened Whale's family but they understood what he was feeling, so they were willing to give him he what he wanted without having to be killed. A few years later, Church realised that he had now taken nearly everything in the area so there was nothing for him there anymore. So he broke into the airport daily to study the aeroplanes until he knew it so well that he could work out just by looking at it how to fly it. And he did, he flew over to the USA and landed randomly in Gotham City. For a while, he was just doing the same thing as before but in Gotham, until he learnt about the gang wars between Carmine Falcone, Salvatore Maroni, Anthony Zucco and Rupert Thorne. He decided he wanted to be a part of it and take control. It took him a while, but one by one he took down Zucco, then Thorne, then Maroni and finally Falcone, but once he achieved all this he was almost immediately caught by Batman (Bruce Wayne) and Robin (Damian Wayne) and locked in Blackgate Prison. While he was in prison, he felt like he was going mad, and couldn't bear to stay behind bars any longer so arranged a plan with The Riddler (Edward Nygma), as he knew that he was clever, to escape. The plan worked, and they both left for Star City. The Riddler was apprehended by the Green Arrow pretty soon, but Church proved to be a challenge. Like in Gotham, he started working his way up the gangs but before he could get all the away, Speedy (Mia Dearden) came after him and handed him over to Quentin Larry Lance, who locked him in Iron Heights Penitentiary. Church then started to go mad again and was afraid of going joker-level mad so convinced Detective Lance to release him on bail. Lance agreed on the condition that Church be watched at all times by an SCPD officer and should do six months of community service. Church agreed, and to everyone's surprise, he actually stayed true to the agreement. After that he decided he was a changed man and Oliver Queen realised that he was just trying to find a purpose in life, and Oliver decided to give him one. Arsenal The way Oliver achieved this was by offering him the Arsenal mantle. You see, Roy Harper had been killed by Prometheus so Oliver had been searching for someone to take it on. Church agreed to become the new Arsenal, and although there were some concerns from John Diggle, they started training immediately. Church really lived up to the name "Arsenal" more than Roy did, as he actually used a various arsenal of weapons, not just a bow. Although, a bow was his main weapon. Church spent some years fighting alongside the Green Arrow as Arsenal but then during the undertaking which was recreated by Ra's Al Ghul, Church was killed by Prometheus after refusing to work for him. Then, the Green Arrow found him who handed him over to his girlfriend Dinah Laurel Lance (The Black Canary), who handed him over to her sister Sara Lance (The White Canary), who handed him over to her girlfriend Nyssa Al Ghul, who handed him over to her father Ra's Al Ghul, who brought him back to life with the Lazarus Pit. Church came back not remembering who he was, so Ra's told him that he was the first human to be taken in by a whale at birth, and that because he was taught how to live like a whale he was destined to one day come up, out of the sea and into Nanda Parbat where he would become a member of the League of Assasins named Alhut, which was Arabic for "The Whale". This was a rather strange story, but luckily for Ra's, Church believed him. Church was then given a League of Assasins outfit which was black with a bow. After a while of fighting alongside Ra's against Team Arrow (under a mask so Team Arrow didn't realize), Ra's was killed by the Green Arrow. There was then a war about who should be the next Ra's Al Ghul. By family rights, it should've either been Talia Al Ghul or Nyssa Al Ghul, but before dying Ra's had chosen Bruce Wayne, or if he refused, Oliver Queen. But also there were the honoured members of the league like Arthur King (Merlyn the Magician), Sara Lance and of course Church himself. The role was eventually taken by Nyssa, who renamed Church from Alhut to Alsahm Al'aswad, or the Black Arrow, because of his outfit. He then revealed his identity to Team Arrow and is still currently in conflict with them. He has since been banished from the League of Assasins. He has his own team called the League of Arrows now.